genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kablewm, Giant Mushrooms!
Kablewm, Giant Mushrooms! ''is the fourth episode of Master of E.V.O.s. Plot Consortium is on a floor of a high-tech base that looks like an improved version of Providence. In a tube in front of Consortium, is Van Kleiss, chained up, and his glove broken off his body. (Roswell): Now, whatch chall we do with yee? (Van Kleiss): The question is what I will do with you. Van Kleiss suddenly uses his non-nanite hand to rise plants out of the ground. The plants break the tube. Van Kleiss ran to his gauntlet, grabbed it, and put it on. Van Kleiss punched Roswell, did a back-flip onto Black Knight causing her to fall, kicked Reddick away, used plants to throw Haden-Scott into a wall, and punched Xanubian. Van Kleiss ran outside, and raised his arms. Suddenly, giant mushrooms started arising from the ground. Meanwhile, Consortium got up. (Black Knight): Get him! He cannot stop our plans, nor take over our job to terrorize the city! Consortium quickly ran outside, but it was too late. Giant mushrooms were all over the city. At The Base (Doctor Holiday): Rex, get down here! Rex ran down, and there was a map on a holigram screen of the world. Red dot's were all over the map. (Doctor Holiday): Red dot's are highly dangerous poisonous mushrooms. Yellow dot's are villians-specifically nanite-infested monsters and Consortium, plus Van Kleiss. Since Van Kleiss controls nature, we believe he is responsible. Rex nodded, and ran outside. He grew the Boogie Pack and flew off torwards the city. On a giant mushroom, which was the main mushroom which powered the rest, was Consortium and Van Kleiss. For some reason, Consortium was fighting Van Kleiss. And they were ''losing. As Consortium shouted threats and curses at Van Kleiss, Rex landed. Rex grew BFS, and slashed at Van Kleiss. Suddenly, Black Knight punched Rex away. Black Knight also grew a purple BFS. (Black Knight): Van Kleiss and you can't stop us. Terrorizing the city is our job! (Rex): What? I'm not helping Van Kleiss, you are! And you guys are sprouting poisonous mushrooms all over the city! (Black Knight): Consortium doesn't work with others...but I have an offer. Truce to defeat Van Kleiss? (Rex): Truce to defeat Van Kleiss. Suddenly, Rex and Black Knight turned their BFS' into Battle Saw's, and charged at Van Kleiss. They directly hit Van Kleiss, and Van Kleiss was sen't flying. (Rex): Van Kleiss is gone-mushroom is mine. (Black Knight): No way. Black Knight quickly hit Rex off the Mushroom, but Rex flew back up with the Boogie Pack. Rex grew the Slingshot Cannon. He shot a de-activated exploding nanite at Black Knight. It went ka-blewey, and Black Knight was sent flying backwards into a building. Reddick quickly ran up and attempted to punch Rex, but Rex dodged. Rex sliced Reddick's robotic body in half. (Rex): Woah. That's cool. They're robot gods. Haden-Scott ran up and attempted to kick Rex, but Rex grabbed his leg with Smackhands. He threw Haden-Scott into the building also. Rex quickly knocked out the others, and picked them up. He lied them down on the mushroom, and attached a bomb to the mushroom. However, Black Knight regained conciousness and got up. She punched Rex off the mushroom, and unlit the bomb. Rex flew back, and attempted to punch Black Knight. However, Black Knight caught his fist. Rex turned his hand to Funchucks, and Black Knight let go. Rex hit Black Knight hard in the stumick, sending Black Knight unconcious. Rex re-lit the bomb. Rex flew to Providence. (Doctor Holiday): What are you doing here? Consortium is still here, and the main mushroom is still up! Suddenly an explosion went off behind them. (Doctor Holiday): You know what..forget I asked. Category:Episodes Category:Monitered Pages